


Confidence

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has a massive crush on one of her packmates so she turns to 'Pack Mom' Stiles for a little boost in her confidence to get the ball rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [foxerica](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for making me have Berica feels.

“I need your help Batman.” Erica declared, sliding through Stiles’s window.

Stiles woke up and looked at the werewolf in his room. “What time is it?”

Erica looked at the clock. “One.”

Stiles sighed, sitting up against the headboard and patting the bed. “Come on.”

Erica smiled and clambered to get over Stiles and curl up on his other side.

“I really gotta move that ‘no waking Stiles up’ time back if I ever want a normal sleep schedule.” Stiles muttered.

“You love us too much to do that.” Erica grinned.

“And I wonder why every time you people wake up half an hour before my sleeping time.” Stiles yawned. “So what’s up Catwoman?”

“I think I like Boyd.”

“Well I’d hope so.” Stiles said. “He’s your packmate. You’re supposed to like him.”

Erica hit his chest, lightly so she didn’t hurt him. “Not like that.”

“Then what?”

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Erica whispered.

“The first step is acceptance.” Stiles smiled. He knew what she meant but he wanted to make her say it.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

“And you don’t hate Boyd either?”

Erica sighed. “I want to go out with him.”

Stiles grinned. “Feel better?”

“No.”

Stiles laughed. “Okay. What do want me to do about this Catwoman? I’m a mage, not a miracle-worker. I can’t just make you two be together. You have to ask.”

“But if he says no, I’m going to lose one of the only friends I have.”

“You won’t lose him.” Stiles said firmly. “Boyd’s one of the most loyal guys I’ve ever met. He wouldn’t leave you. It might be a little awkward for a little while but you’ll still be friends. He’s not the kind of guy to just drop you if you love him and he doesn’t love you back. And I’m willing to bet that he totally likes you back so you have nothing to worry about.”

Erica looked up at him. “How do you know?”

Stiles smiled. “Confidential on request from nine to nine, remember?”

Erica’s eyes widened. “We’re going shopping tomorrow morning.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, knowing he didn’t get a choice in the matter but wanting to know why he was spending tomorrow at the mall.

“Tomorrow afternoon I’m going to ask Vernon Boyd.”

*

“Where’s Erica and Stiles?” Derek asked, looking around the warehouse floor.

“Stiles said something about taking her and your credit card to the mall.” Scott called to him.

Derek sighed. “Why did I give him that card?”

“So he could take care of us pups.” Isaac grinned.

“And don’t even try denying it.” Lydia smirked. “We all know how proud and happy your wolf gets when he takes care of the betas.”

Derek glared at her, his ears red. Lydia just grinned back.

“They’re on their way.” Scott announced.

“Get back to sparing.” Derek ordered. “Isaac you’re against Erica when she gets here. Scott. Boyd. Your objective is to _pin_ the other. Not knock them out.”

Boyd and Scott both grinned at Derek and at each other before going at it. Isaac went back to punching the padded pillar of concrete off to the side and Derek went over to Lydia.

“What do you know?” He asked. He could feel her excitement.

Lydia smirked at him. “It’s nothing bad. Promise.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Lydia usually only started with that when it _was_ bad and _he_ wasn’t allowed to know.

“Just wait and see.” Lydia said. “It’ll end well. I guarantee.”

Derek was still skeptical but Lydia had never lied about something like this so he figured it might be okay. He turned towards the door and his eyes widened as his last two pack members walked in. Erica was dressed in tight black jeans, a white tank top that hugged her body, a leather jacket that hugged her as well, and cheetah heels. Her hair was done and her lips were red and she only had eyes for one guy as she walked across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare as Erica walked straight up to boy and stared at him.

“You and I are going on a date tonight.” She told Boyd. “You can pick me up at eight.”

Boyd stared at her, eyes wide, for a moment before he smiled and nodded. “You got it Reyes.”

Erica grinned. “Delightful.” She turned and walked over to Derek and Lydia. “Sorry we’re late Alpha. We had to go shopping.”

“I’m helping you get ready tonight.” Lydia declared.

“I was going to ask.” Erica smirked.

“You don’t ever have to.” Lydia grinned. “And Allison will be more than happy to help any time once she gets back from her trip to France.”

Erica grinned at Lydia and looked at Derek. “Where you want me boss?”

“Go spar Isaac.” Derek said, smiling fondly. “And don’t freak him out too much.”

Erica grinned in a huge show of teeth. “I’ll try.”

Stiles skipped over as Erica walked. He kissed his boyfriend hello and looked at Lydia. “So? How’d I do?”

Lydia grinned. “She’s beautiful. It wasn’t too hard to bring that out.”

“You did amazing.” Derek told Stiles. “I’ve never seen her so confident.”

Stiles grinned. “Lydia’s right. It only took a little work from me to bring her out of her shell. And now I can stop listening to Boyd pine over her. I’ll probably hear about their sex life but I can make that sacrifice for their happiness.”

“You can bet your ass on it, Batman!” Erica shouted over. “Bet your ass on it!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt something, come visit me on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
